


Cryptid hunting

by FruitBird (KiwiLombax15)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Junkrat is a cryptid, Knotting, M/M, Slight Danger Kink, Teratophilia, bottom mako, cryptid hunter au, don't fret though Jamie is intelligent sapient and consenting, monster fucking, non human genitalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 13:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16811365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiLombax15/pseuds/FruitBird
Summary: "People say I'm insane. A kook. I've spent my whole life trying to prove them wrong! I've been searching for creatures like you for as long as I can remember, I...” He stared up at it, wonderment flaring up amidst the terror. “You're wonderful.”"Mako goes hunting for a cryptid in the Australian bush.And he finds one.





	Cryptid hunting

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this is basically an excuse to write monster fucking.

_The outback devil..._

Whispers of it spread in the gossip mills of local towns. Rumours heard from friends of friends told on local social media sites, told by strangers in pubs, over the milk rack in small stores. Rumours and sightings of something tall and lanky and monstrous abounded.

Mako heard them all.

He was known locally as a kook, a massive behemoth of a man obsessed with cryptids. He'd devoted his life to tracking them down, spending weeks in the outback camping out and chasing rumours of Yowies, rigging motion capture cameras outside ponds rumoured to contain bunyips, and it was common knowledge he was saving money for a trip to the States to search for Bigfoot.

Mako had heard all the gossip about him and shrugged it off. A man had to have a hobby, after all.

And now his hobby had a new target.

The big cork board in his shed where he planned his outings had been emptied and filled with info on the “outback devil”, Mako consolidating the information until a picture formed of the creatures approximate location. Old newspaper articles and books of stories from early settlers filled in the blanks, building a picture of something ancient and feral lurking in the wilds of Kings Canyon. Filled with the rush of energy that came with a cryptid hunt, Mako packed his bag and jumped on his bike, speeding off to the beasts last known location.

It was a long trip to Kings Canyon, Mako spending his evenings in his tent updating his notebooks and double, triple, and quadruple checking his cameras. He'd been let down before when he'd sworn he'd seen a Yowie, only to find his camera had been lost at some point.

He was _going_ to find this beast, _going_ to be proved right.

At last he arrived, the majesty of the canyon spreading out before him in the dusk. Hiding his belongings behind a large boulder, he slung the strap of his camera around his neck and slipped into the thick bush, noiseless despite his size.

All around him there was the call of night insects and birds. Darkness swallowed him up and he flipped on his night vision goggles, bathing the world in sickly green. A patch of disturbed ground caught his eye and his heart beat kicked up a notch.

A footprint.

A claw print.

Quickly, he took some pictures by flashlight and set up a plaster mold, leaving it to set as he followed the trail. He noticed the oddity in the prints, the left side something big yet natural, massive talon marks in soft soil. The right...a mess of something. Something clearly smaller than the other, yet not at all like a paw. Something hot was fizzing in his gut.

He was onto something...

A twig snapped somewhere in the distance and he froze, thinking quickly before turning to the location it had come from. A patch of fur dangled from a broken tree branch, and he stopped to bag it.

Something growled softly nearby.

_“I...smell...man...”_

The terror was instant, an old instinct kicking him sharply in the hindbrain and going straight to his legs. He blundered deeper into the bush, stopping only when he hit a canyon wall. For the first time, his rational brain engaged with him. He was in too far to pull out now. He had evidence, real firm evidence. If he fled now, he'd be a laughing stock!

There was the crackle of bush behind him as whatever had growled followed his trail, and Mako steeled himself.

_“Warm...blood...”_

The voice hissed from the dark right next to him, and Mako bit down his terror and charged.

Something shrieked in surprise as he crashed into warmth and solidity, his arms full of something hairy and sinuous. Leathery wings beat at him as he fumbled for his torch and flicked it on, yanking off his night vision goggles to better see what he'd caught.

Hissing in the light, stumbling back, a _thing_ was scrambling to its feet. It was tall, almost a foot and a half taller than Mako, but scrawny to the point of emaciated. Shaggy fur covered its body, tattered and molting. A single bat like wing tried to shelter it from the light, the other a ragged stump. One leg was missing, replaced with a tied on prosthetic of wood and bone. A long rat like tail lashed the leaf litter.

And the head...

A monstrous mix of rodent and dingo, long snapping jaws filled with teeth. But the eyes that squinted angrily at him through the glare were as human as you can imagine, a sapient mind looking back at him.

“My god...” Mako breathed, scrambling for his camera. “You're real...”

“Fuck do you think I am, fairy fuckin' Peaseblossom?!” It shrieked.

Mako dropped his camera. No sibilant menacing hiss now, just the angry tone of a pissed off Aussie. The Outback Devil was standing now, looming over him in the dark. The shadows made by his torch made it look even more menacing, it's golden eyes glittering peevishly.

“Bloody humans. Why couldn't you run like the rest of them, eh? Fancy yerself some kind of big man...I mean, t'be fair, you are...still.” It snarled, exposing lethal canines. “I can't have you talking, can I? No more humans in my turf! I will never be hurt again!”

Mako stumbled back, falling flat as it advanced on him, reaching out its clawed arms. One was missing, bedecked with scars from some brutal encounter. Fear rose in his throat, mingled with...something else...as those teeth glittered in the torchlight.

“No, please! I...I just wanted to see you! I just wanted to prove them wrong!”

It paused, cocking it's long head.

“Prove who wrong?”

“I...people say I'm insane. A kook. I've spent my whole life trying to prove them wrong! I've been searching for creatures like you for as long as I can remember, I...” He stared up at it, wonderment flaring up amidst the terror. “You're _wonderful.”_

He bit his lip. He hadn't known where that had come from, breathed in tones of awe and reverence. Seeing it, right there, living and breathing, something unlike anything he'd ever seen...Even if he died tonight, he'd die grateful he'd seen this.

The beast blinked in shock, just as surprised by him at his words. It cocked its head and looked down at him.

“I'm...wonderful?” The shock froze to anger in its eyes. “Pull the one that's left, mate. I'm a monster. Why else would so many people want a piece of me?”

Mako looked at it's scars and missing limbs, and felt sorrow.

“I'm sorry. I'm not like them. I just wanted to see you. Just take some pictures to wave in their faces. I don't mean you any harm.” Slowly, he got back to his feet. “I won't hurt you. I promise.”

The cryptid shuffled forwards, cautiously sniffing him.

“I've...never seen a human this close before. You're certainly bigger than the ones I see in the distance.”

It's curved fangs flashed as it spoke and Mako swallowed, suddenly and unexpectedly warm. He felt a twitch in his pants and scolded himself mentally.

_Mako, what the **fuck?**_

“Do you...have a name?”

“Not one humans can pronounce. There used to be others like me, you know...Back when...I'm the only one left now...” There was a pain in it's golden eyes, and Mako couldn't stop himself reaching out and gently resting a massive hand on it's head.

He expected rage, claws and teeth, not for the creature to suddenly press itself closer, pushing its long nose into his palm like a cat.

“More...by the stars it's been so long since I was touched...”

Mako chuckled and sank down, back against the canyon wall as the beast followed him, laying stretched on the ground like an ugly dog with it's head in his lap. Mako stroked along its back and felt it shiver.

“So...are you a male cryptid? Or a female one?”

“Dunno what them crypt things are but I'm a bloke. You humans are bloody nosy.”

“I've spent my whole life trying to learn more about creatures like you. I may never get this chance again. You speak english well.”

“Listened in to tourists walking the trail. Needed some way of being able to spook them off my turf when they go wandering too deep. Never needed to bother with the dark ones that lived here before the pale ones showed up. They left us alone, we payed them the same respect. Ah...left a bit...”

Mako shifted his touch and the beasts golden eyes rolled back in bliss.

“I can't keep thinking of you as “beast” if I'm going to pat you like this. It's weird.”

“Name me something then. I don't care.”

“I used to know a really tall guy called Jamie-”

“That'll do.”

He yawned and Mako swallowed at the sight of those massive jaws, jaws that could crush his skull and _why the fuck was that turning him on??_

Jamie stilled under his hands and Mako felt a hot flush rising as he saw his nose twitch, acutely aware that Jamie was stretched out over his lap and could only be aware of-

“Now _that's_ interesting...” Jamie lifted his head to look him in the eye, a smirk lifting the corner of his mouth and showing off more of those _goddamn teeth._ “What's got you so hot and bothered, hmm?”

“Uh….I Uh…”

“Because I’m down for it, you know. It isn’t just touches I’ve been missing…” His nose was suddenly pressing into his crotch and Mako could see the pupils in his golden eyes blow wide. He grit his teeth and moaned softly at the gentle pressure on his swelling cock. “I mean sure, human fuckin’ is a bit weird but I bet humans think the same about monster fuckin’ right? We could be real weird together, if you get my meaning…”

Mako glanced away, embarrassed by the intensity in that golden stare, and saw something stirring in the shaggy fur between Jamie's legs. Something wet and pink pushing out of a sheathe. Something _big_. Hot lust twisted in his gut, so sharp and intense it almost hurt. He hadn’t been fucked in _years._ It was hard to pull when it seemed like everybody in the goddamn outback knew you as the local weirdo. His trusty dildo in the shoebox under his bed was starting to lose its charm. This was weird, really fucking weird...but the musky smell Jamie gave off was making it hard to think.

“I... _yes…”_

Jamie grinned widely, before it seemed to shrink off his face.

“One condition, right? Don’t tell anyone I’m here. Please? I...don’t have much left to lose.”

Mako reached out and stroked the stump of Jamie's wing.

“I promise.”

The grin was back, sharp and wicked.

“Then let's take this somewhere more comfortable, hmm?”

There was a sudden blur of movement, jaws sinking into the back of his shirt and he was being _lifted_ like he weighed fucking nothing. His stomach swooped and he groaned, all the blood in his body suddenly seeming to go right to his prick. Jamie chuckled around his mouthful of cloth and suddenly Mako was being carried effortlessly up the canyon wall, Jamie's remaining claws digging powerfully into the rock face. The light of the moon was blocked out and Mako realized he was being carried into a cave hidden on the cliff. The light from his flashlight showed old stalactites dangling down over a room filled with pelts and stolen items of clothing, all piled together to make a neat little nest.

The flashlight was taken from his hand as he was settled down into the nest, wedged into a crack in the rock.

“So we can see what we’re about, hmm?”

Claws scratched at his clothes and he got the idea, wriggling out of them eagerly. Jamie purred.

“Look at _you._ Never seen a human so big and strong…” His clawed hand seemed to be everywhere, coarse and calloused, yet stroking over him soft as a feather. Mako flushed as Jamie sniffed along his hard cock. “And you smell good...So rich and sweet.” His tongue flicked out, licking a drop of precome from the head and making him cry out in sudden bliss. “And that taste...hrrrrmmm...I should have been making friends with humans a long time ago.”

Jamie's cock was fully out of its sheath now, and Mako’s vague concerns about lubricant died away at the way it shone wetly in the torchlight. He wanted…

_“Please..”_

“Tsk...where are my manners?”

Jamie slunk behind him, his claw reaching around to hug Mako tightly against shaggy fur. Teeth bit gently into his shoulder and Mako’s prick jumped at the sensation. There was a brief moment of pressure.

Then slick fullness so sudden he howled.

Jamie's teeth bit a little tighter and he growled softly, and it was so, so good. For a moment, Jamie stayed still inside him, giving him a moment to adjust, and Mako frowned, pressing his hips back to signal his desire for _more._

A soft little growl of understanding and Jamie’s hips were suddenly _pounding._ His eyes rolled back in his head, moaning with complete abandon. He was throwing out his dildo when he got home because fuck he was going to be ruined for everything else after this. Jamie was throwing his not inconsiderable weight behind every deep slick thrust and it was what Mako had spent his whole life craving.

“Fuck! Yes! God don’t hold back! I-I can take it!”

Jamie let go of his shoulder and chuckled darkly.

“Is that really what you want? Are you sure?”

“Yes!”

Jamie’s hand shifted to grip his hips and Mako squealed as he started thrusting even deeper now, giving him every inch of his cock. Mako was on fire, howling with pure ecstasy as Jamie screwed him into paste. A powerful thrust sent him sprawling face first into the nest and he clutched at a ratty old sheet of tent fabric just for something to ground himself to. Jamie was so big inside him, he’d never felt this wet and _open_ before.

Something slithered between his legs and he yelped, before realizing it was Jamie’s tail. He hadn’t realized it was prehensile until it was curling gently around his cock, jerking him in time with each powerful thrust. He was in heaven, sweet heaven. He couldn’t even _think,_ his desperate babbling for _“more god more-”_ dying away to whimpers and groans. Jamie’s cock brushed against his prostate with every thrust and he went limp in Jamie’s claws, letting him fuck him hard as he melted away. 

All he could do was take it and it was all he wanted to do for the rest of his fucking life…

Jamie’s growls took on a more urgent tone and Mako’s half closed eyes flew open as he realized Jamie was getting _bigger._

“What...wha’s happenin’...?” he mumbled.

“What? H-human’s don’t have knots?” Jamie panted. A curious twist and stroke of his tail had Mako wailing pitifully. “Huh. Guess not. Weird, that…Well, brace yerself, I guess.”

The slow inexorable swell was driving him mad, hands flailing for anything he could hold onto. Jamie let go of his hips to let him hold his claw and he whimpered in gratitude. It was good, so good, but rising steadily in intensity. He had no idea how big it was going to get and some hungry part of him screamed for _more more bigger._

Jamie’s panting ran together and suddenly his hips _slammed_ forwards, Jamie tipping his muzzle back and howling as his knot throbbed, locking them together as warm wetness filled Mako with each pulse of Jamie’s cock. His knot was pressing right against Mako’s prostate, every tiny movement sending a current through his body. It was so much, so big, so _good._

He was coming before he realized it, clinging tightly to Jamie’s hand as he cried out in hunger, mind going blissfully empty as he shot streams of cum over Jamie’s once neat and tidy nest. It went on for a lifetime, for an eternity, nothing but pleasure…

Then slowly he came back, ass still full as Jamie softly stroked along his spine, whispering soothing words to bring him down. He felt tender and sore, and made to pull away from him.

They both groaned in discomfort, Jamie placing a soothing hand on his back.

“That-that’s it for a while. It’s gotta go down naturally. Give it a little time, yeah?”

“...Want it out…”

“I know, darl. It’ll be out soon.”

Jamie pulled him back, adjusting him till they were curled up on his nest, Jamie curling around him as the big spoon. Holding Jamie’s hand tight, Mako shut his eyes and tried to think, the throb of Jamie’s cock a constant pressure.

“Talk to me. Distract me.”

Jamie nuzzled into the crook of Mako’s neck and began to talk, hoarse scratchy voice a point to focus on.

“I used to fly, you know. Before I got hurt. Used to soar over the sky at night, when the moon made everything silver…”

…

Twenty minutes passed before Jamie’s cock was soft enough to slip free, Mako shuddering in echoes of dull bliss at the way his cum trickled down his legs. And after that, sleep like a wave, before he had a chance to fight it, curled up warm and safe in Jamie’s arms, his one remaining wing draped over his body like a blanket.

It was the best night’s sleep he’d had in a long time.

Jamie nudged him awake as the grey light of dawn began to trickle into the cave.

“I’m sorry, but...I gotta let you go. Before any tourists start making their way down. Someone could see me.”

Mako felt a sudden, strange sinking in his heart but nodded, quickly pulling his clothes back on and retrieving his now dead flashlight.

Once more that swooping feeling in his gut as Jamie hauled him up and carried him down, but the pulse of arousal was more easily ignored now, the edge of long months dry now tempered.

“Well...there ya go. Safe and sound on land.” Jamie shuffled his feet, his hand made prosthetic cutting deep gouges in the soil. His tail looked limp, golden eyes not as bright. “You should head back. Remember your promise, yeah?”

Mako reached up and gently gripped his shoulder, pulling him down enough to press a kiss to his muzzle. The fur on Jamie’s body rippled with goosebumps.

“I remember.”

Jamie looked away shyly, looking ready to say something…

In the distance there was a faint sound, and in the brief seconds Mako turned his head to look, he was gone.

He didn’t see a trace of him as he made his way back to where he’d stored his bike, the reason why apparent as he saw the mornings crop of hikers coming his way along the trail. He let them pass, making a quick detour to find where he’d set the plaster mold of Jamie’s footprint, powdering it to splinters under his heavy boot. He shook out the bag of fur and cast the hairs to the wind, watching them settle in the dirt and vanish from sight under drifting red dust.

Humming a soft tune, he straddled his bike awkwardly and drove off towards home, already making plans to return again next month now he knew what to expect from Jamie’s embrace.

He didn’t want him to feel lonely, after all.


End file.
